The start of something new
by Charbypooh
Summary: Just a little Shandy fluff, about Andy and Sharon getting married and the process of etting hitched and what the married life is about.
1. The Proposal

**So I had this idea on the long car ride to Connecticut for a funeral. This is set about a year after Andy and Sharon started dating. I'm planning on this being a multi chapter story and I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it, please review and leave comments. I love them. I own none of these characters, I just like borrowing them from time to time**.

 _ **The proposal**_

Andy sat at his desk with his phone in his hand.

 _Can we get the whole team in the break room without Sharon seeing?_

Andy sent to his older friend Provenza.

 _I will arrange everything. Meet me in the bathroom in 5._

Andy looke dup from the text message from Provenza "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Everyone Looked up from their paperwork and phone and stared at the two older gentlemen.

Tao spoke up "I am just going to ignore that."

"Good idea Tao, now i want everyone to check their phones." Provenza almost whispered. The captain's door was shut but it's not like she was deaf.

Andy got up from his desk and left for the bathroom. A few seconds later Buzz, and Tao followed after him. Then Sykes, Andrea and Sanchez behind them. ANd last but not least Provenza and Taylor.

"Can someone please tell me why the hell I am in the Men's restroom with the door locked?" Andrea laughed.

"We need your help, well Andy needs your help. Anyways we need the team to help Andy propose to Sharon."

A collection of congratulations and woo's and yays were shared.

"Shhh" Provenza said as he moved away from the bathroom door.

"So what does Andy need from us?"

Andy stepped forward. "I want to propose to her in the squad room. Thats where I first realized that I was madly in love with her. So I need you guys to help me. I already called Rusty and he will distract Sharon for the will show up after Sharon leaves to help the girls. But I want to move the desks, decorate the white board set up a nice table in the center. I want it to be amazing. You guys up for it? I could really use all of your help!"

The squad shot a look to Taylor. "I gave him permission, No you will not get fired for helping." Taylor joked.

"I'm in, I hope she says yes dude." Tao was the first to agree. "Me too" Sanchez and Buzz joined in. "I would love to Andy, but if you hurt Sharon I will cut your balls off." Andrea said seriously. This joke caused a room of laughter. "Me too, but I am with Andrea on this one. I am serious too." Amy added.

"Great, thank you all so much."

"Can we start a plan because believe it or not but your bathroom doesn't smell nearly as nice as ours does." Amy laughed.

"Yeah of course. So Sharon will be leaving in about 30 minutes. We only have about 3 hours so we have to make the most of it. Once she's gone Andrea and Amy I want you two to go out and gather some decorations to put in the squad room. Buzz, somehow I would like you to make a little slideshow of pictures of me and Sharon with some nice music so we can project it onto the whiteboard as we eat. Sanchez, Tao, Provenza and I will be moving the furniture and placing a table in the middle. I arranged to have Rusty drop Sharon back here at 7. So sometime before 8 one of us, not me, needs to go out and pick up the dinner that I ordered from Serve. We all ready?"

"Let's do it!"

30 minutes had passed and surely enough there was Rusty walking into the squad room.

"Hey guys, mom in her office?"

"Yeah" Andy responded with a wink of his eye.

A few seconds had passed and Rusty had came out with Sharon.

"I am leaving for the day to spend time with Rusty. You guys all have the rest of the day off. See you at home Andy."

Andy got up and gave a small kiss on Sharon's lips and a small hug. "Drive safe beautiful, have fun."

"Thank you sweetheart, I always do. See you all tomorrow." Sharon smiled back at Andy and Andy responded with a nod. And with that Sharon and Rusty were gone.

"Ok let's get this party started." Provenza said as he got up from his chair.

"Ok Amy, Patrice, Andrea heres some money for the decorations."

Pushing away Andy's hand of money Andrea said "I got this, you make my best friend happy, that's all the payment I need."

Andy pulled her into a small hug and gave her smile. "Thank you Andrea, I will not let you down."

Turning to the remaining men "Taylor where we putting all this stuff?"

"We can put it in the break room?"

"Sounds good to me" Andy replied.

"Taylor you wanna grab chairs and put them in Interview room one and then us two pairs will work on the desks."

"Flynn we will grab your desk first, get on an end" Andy got on the opposite end of the desk and lifted up.

"Louie are you even picking this up? I feel like I am doing all the work"

"You aren't even married yet and you're already speaking like one."

"Very funny old man."

"Old? Who you calling old?" Provenza asked as he set down Andy's desk in the break room.

"YOU"

Provenza mumbled something under his breathe but Andy decided to let it go. Seeing as he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him.

1 hour later the girls were back with the decorations.

"There's more in the car." Amy said as she walked in the squad room with boxes in her arms.

The men hurried out to get the rest of the stuff.

"Balloons Andrea really? It's a marriage proposal not a divorce party" Provenza joked. Patrice hit Provenza on the arm playfully.

"Louie it's only you who has divorce parties." Andrea snapped back.

Tao and Sanchez laughed and made their way up the stairs to the elevators.

"Look at this!" Andy said amazed.

"So we had a few ideas…" Amy said as she glanced at the other girls. "Andrea you can go first."

Andrea nodded to Amy and went on "I got some candles to set the mood and I got you a little present just so we all don't get a little surprise." Andrea said as she handed a box of condoms to Andy. Everyone began to laugh.

"Who says he's actually gonna need them?" Provenza joked.

"You often forget that I am not you Provenza I tend to get a lot more than you."

"Ok ok I don't really need to know about you and the captains sex life." Amy spoke up.

"Anyways I had an idea. We got rose petals to place a heart around the table. And the balloons were my idea. I figured we could place them all around the room and make it look nice."

"That's great Patrice I like the sound of that, thank you so much for all your help."

"Last but not least, I thought of flowers. A lot of them. We can put some on the table, around the whiteboard, put them on veins in the room. I also grabbed some lights to put up around the ceiling and around the whiteboard."

"That sounds great Amy. Hey I would like to thank you all for helping me with this. Sharon means so much to me and I am pretty sure she means something to you guys. I can't tell you how much she appreciates that, and I appreciate our friendship our teamwork the most right now. Thank you" Andy said with a smile.

Before the squad could respond Andy's phone went off.

 _We are coming back early. You have about an hour left._

"What is it?" Provenza asked worriedly.

"That was Rusty, he said we only have an hour."

"We gotta get moving. Sanchez, you go pick up Andy's order, Tao you go help Buzz finish the slideshow and hook up the projector. Andy will move the table and blowup balloons while the ladies do the decorating."

Provenza and Andy started blowing up the balloons.

"Provenza can we talk?"

"Yeah what about?"

"Well it's just, I am nervous. I don't want to screw this marriage up. I truly love Sharon and I am pretty sure she loves me. What if she says no. Oh my god, if she says no then I just ruined our whole relationship…." Before Andy could finish Provenza interrupted him.

"Sharon is about as madly in love with you as you are with her, you're just both a bunch of idiots in love. I am cure she will say yes. And as for the screwing up part, just don't have a drink and never go to bed angry."

"Thank you, that was surprisingly good advice."

"Well I have been married a few times."

 **40 minutes later**

"Thank god you're back, we were worried that you would be back in time. Rusty just texted saying that they were going to be there 10 minutes! That was 7 minutes ago!" Amy said as she ran to help Julio.

"SHES HERE" Provenza yelled as he walked away from the window. "Everybody's gotta go! Hide!"

Everyone ran out and hid in the stair case. After about 20 minutes when the realised the coast was clear they all left.

Andy met sharon at the elevator.

"Here put this on" He said as he handed a handkerchief to her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's clean I swear." Andy joked. She wrapped the handkerchief around her eyes "Come, my princess your castle awaits."

Andy led Sharon down the hallway hand in hand.

"Can I take it off now?" Sharon laughed.

"Just one sec" Andy led her to the front of the table so she could see the heart shape around the table. "Ok, you can take it off now"

Sharon took of the handkerchief and her hands went to her face covering her nose and mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes. She watched the video that was being played in the background. She laughed at the silly pictures of them and the romantic ones that made her heart skip a beat. Sharon started to smile at the thought of Andy and her. It was just so magical, like it was some fairytale. It sounded cheesy when she thought it but that's honestly how she felt. She couldn't wait to see his face every morning. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She loved his smile, laugh, voice, body, basically she loved everything about him. Sharon Raydor was in love with Andy Flynn.

Andy was taken back by her reaction. So taken back that he took out his phone and took a picture. She looked so beautiful and so natural in that light. The way she looked in that dress was enough to kill him, not to mention those legs. He was so happy to have her and he was determined to keep her.

Andy walked up to Sharon and placed a hand on the small of her back. Sharon turned to be facing Andy and he gathered her hands in his.

"Sharon, these past years have honestly been the best years of my life. Even though we've only been dating for one year I am truly in love with everything that you do. The way you walk, talk, smile, laugh, blush, cry, and all of the other amazing things that you do. I am so glad to be in your life and I love you so much for giving me a chance. You proved me wrong, you are definitely not an ice queen or a cold hearted bitch. You're a warm hearted, independent, beautiful, smart, funny, loving, caring and most of all a great mother to your children and mine. You are an amazing person and I am so lucky to even have a chance with you…." Andy got down on one knee and got the ring box out of his coast pocket and then continued. "Sharon, this is where i fell in love with you 7 years ago and this where I would like to make that love a permanent choice. Sharon Raydor I love you with all my heart and I swear to be the best husband to you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and spend the rest of our lives together? Sharon, will you marry me?" Andy opened the box to reveal the ring. It a big ring with a large diamond in the middle and smaller ones surrounding it.

Sharon was about to burst into tears.

"Andy I love you so much and I love you even more for this whole thing. Andy, yes I will marry you. YES YES YES, A MILLION TIMES YES."

She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Sharon pulled back and kissed him passionately. Andy returned the favor, the kiss went on until Andy pulled back for a breathe. He slipped the ring on Sharon's finger and Sharon smiled. And kissed him once more.

"Ya know what my fantasy has always been?" Andy asked. Andy was still holding her with his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"No, what?" Sharon asked.

"I have always wanted to.. Uh do it on the desk." Andy said with a sly grin looking towards Sharon's

"That's been my fantasy for a while too." she smiles back at him and grabbed her hand and led him to her office.

God he loved this woman.

God she loved this man.

 **TBC: Please leave comments, I love reading them! I hope you guys liked it. Should I continue?**


	2. The Announcement

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next one! Please review I love them so much, I want to know what you guys think.**

/

"Rusty are you home?" Sharon yelled as she walked through the condo door.

"Yeah I'm in my room, why?" Rusty asked.

"We need to talk, can you come in the living room please?" Sharon asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah just one sec..." Rusty started to walk into the living room "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is ok I just need to talk to you about something."

"Ok what's up?"

"So yesterday Andy proposed to me... I said yes but under only one condition... You say yes too"

"Mom this is amazing, of course I want you to marry Andy. You guys are practically married now so not much would change. I like Andy, he's nice to me and I really feel like I have a father in my life. Now I legally will. And he makes you so happy and that's the most important part. I say yes mom"

Sharon didn't respond. She walked over to Rusty and swung her arms around his neck and embraced him for a hug. She was so happy to hear this news. She loves Andy so much but her life wouldn't be the only life that would be affected. Rusty's world would change too. And if he didn't like Andy or didn't approve than she would somehow break it off with Andy.

"Thank you Rusty, I love you" Sharon whispered in Rusty's ear before pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too mom."

/

"Andy?" Sharon questioned as she pulled away from his embrace to look directly at him.

"Yeah" He turned to look at her.

"I want to tell everybody" Sharon said biting down on her bottom lip.

"Tell everyone what?" Andy asked confused.

Sharon looked down at her ring finger finger and played with her gorgeous ring. "About the engagement."

"Ok, anyway you want to sweetheart." Andy leaned and kissed her temple.

She smiled and replied "I think we should have a party"

"Sounds like a great idea! Who do you wanna invite and when do you want it for?"

"Well, the team obviously, Rusty and Gus, Nicole and her Family, and Gavin. Who do you want, Andy?"

"I think you covered everyone. When do you wanna have this? Saturday?"

"Yes, that will gives us a week,let's tell people it's at 1, and I want the announcement to be a complete surprise, if its ok wit you I won't wear the ring to work until we tell them. I don't want them to feel like we didn't want to tell them."

"That is completely fine sweetheart, whatever you wanna do. How about we ask the team to come tomorrow at work and then everyone else we just give a call?"

"Sounds good to me, let me give Gavin a call." Sharon said as she got up from the couch.

"Ok I will give Nicole a call"

 **/**

"Hey Gavin, it's sharon"

"Oh my gosh, I feel like I haven't heard from you in forever." Gavin exclaimed.

"Gavin, we just had dinner a week ago."

"A week is a long time, but I understand. I would be as distracted and home as you if I had a hot luitenant like that too." Sharon could just sense the grin on Gavin's face as he said that. Her cheeks began to redden.

"He is pretty hot, I can't disagree with that." Sharon laughed. "Anyways Gavin, Andy and I are throwing a little party at our house this saturday and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Party for what?" Gavin questioned.

"Not important right now, can you come?"

"You're acting weird Sharon, I like it. Of course, what time?"

"Be here at around 1."

"Of course, I am excited! See you then Shar, say hi to that dashing lieutenant of yours for me."

Sharon laughed. "I will Gavin, thank you. See you then!"

Sharon entered the living room to see Andy sitting on the couch playing with his phone.

"How's Nicole and the kids?" Sharon asked as she sat back down on the couch and cuddles next to Andy.

"They are doing great, they said yes to coming this saturday. What did Gavin say?"

"He said he would make it this weekend too."

"I am so happy Sharon." He leaned down and gave her a slow and passionate kiss. She kissed him back with equal passion.

After pulling away for air, a smile spread across both their faces.

"Andy I love you"

"I love you too Sharon" Andy whispered in her ear as he began to place kisses down her neck.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?" Sharon asked as she stood up from the couch and offering her hand out.

Andy just smiled and took her hand.

 **/**

The week flew by fast seeing as there was no case. It was five days full of paperwork, more paperwork and more paperwork.

It was friday and Andy and Sharon still had to pick up some of the stuff for the party. A knock at Sharon's door shot her back to reality.

"Come in" she smiled when she saw Andy walking through the door.

"Hey beautiful" she began to blush, she loved it when he called her that. Jack never told her she was beautiful unless he was looking to get lucky.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?" Andy took a seat in front of Sharon.

"Well I was thinking, since all we have is paperwork, why don't we use this afternoon to finish getting the stuff for the party?"

"That's a great idea Andy, let me just grab my purse."

A few seconds later Sharon was ready and hand in hand Andy and Sharon exited her office.

 **/**

"So what do we need exactly, I am going to make a list on my phone"

"We need to pick up the cake, some liquor for the guests, and I think that's just about it."

"I think you right."

"What'd ya say? I didn't hear you." Andy joked.

Sharon lightly hit Andy's arm.

"Would you like me to record me saying it again?"

"Yes please" Andy laughed.

"Andy you are right"

"Thank you, I know I am."

 **/**

Laying with Andy's arms around her was quite honestly her favorite. He always made her feel so safe and protected. They laid there in silence with their hands intertwined around Sharon's stomach.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun" Andy said.

"It will be, but truth be told I am kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I am just kind of scared of what everybody's reactions will be."

"Trust me they will be nothing but thrilled."

"You really think so?"

"That or sad because they find out that you're officially off the market."

Sharon turned into Andy's embrace and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Sharon."

"I love you too Andy."

 **/**

"Andy can you get the door, I think that's Gavin." Sharon yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes dear" Andy responded heading towards the door.

"Hey Gavin, how are you?"

"I am great, how are you? Looking sexy as ever Andy. Sharon is one lucky duck."

"If anyone is lucky in this relationship it's me."

"Haha she surely did pick a keeper." Gavin joked

"Sharon where are you?" Gavin asked as he walked into the living room.

"In here" Sharon answered back from the bedroom.

Gavin walked in the bedroom to see Sharon sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes.

"Dam Sharon, do you ever age?"

Sharon blushed. She was wearing a tight black dress with a v cut neck. It wasn't too low but it was just low enough to show off a little bit of her cleavage. Paired with a red rose necklace and a pair of red open toed heeled sandals.

"Thank you, how are you?" Sharon asked, getting up and to give Gavin a hug.

"I am great, how about you?"

"I have to say, I am very happy right now."

"I am glad Sharon, you deserve it. After dealing with Jack for almost 20 years you deserve a whole lot more."

"Thank you Gavin." Sharon gave Gavin a smile, "let's go out into the living room with Andy."

Andy gazed at Sharon, admiring her and each curve. Sharon saw his eyes and gave him a sly smirk, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Andy and Sharon then sat on the couch next to each other and Gavin said in the chair across from them. Andy's arm was tucked around sharon with his hand around her hip.

"Did I ever mention that you guys are so cute together."

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice." Andy joked.

"Well how have you two been? I haven't seen both of you together in a while"

"We are great" Andy and Sharon said in unison, looking at eachother for a slight second before they both let out a small laugh.

"You guys are too cute. What about the kids? Rusty? Emily? Ricky? Nicole?"

Andy smiled at the fact that Gavin thought of his daughter as "the kids"

"Rusty is great, he has a new boyfriend now, well not new but more serious. Emily is away in London dancing and Ricky is working at a new firm and he really loves it." Sharon looked at Andy.

"Nicole is great, she is actually coming to the party today. It would be great for you two to meet each other."

"Yeah I would love too! I am glad that they are all doing great, I can't wait to meet Rusty's new beau."

The doorbell rang, Andy let go of Sharon so she could get the door. "Excuse me"

"Rusty!" Sharon pulled Rusty to her to give him a hug "I missed you"

"Mom I have only been gone for 2 days."

"I know I know" Sharon let go of Rusty. "Hello Gus, it's nice to see you."

"Hello Sharon, it is nice to see you too. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well of course, thank you for coming. There's some food on the counter and drinks are in the fridge."

"Thanks mom" Rusty replied after he placed a small kiss on Sharon's cheek.

/

Sharon slipped into her bedroom and grabbed the little square box from her dresser. She slipped the ring off and went back to the party.

Everyone began to take their seats at the table.

Sharon stood at the head of the table next to Andy and clicked a knife against her glass.

"I have an announcement to make, well we do" Sharon said looking back at Andy.

"Ye gods Andy you better not have gotten her pregnant, I swear" Provenza yelled at Andy.

"No I didn't get her pregnant, relax old man." Andy responded.

Sharon started to laugh."Anyways, back to our announcement..." Sharon looked at Andy and in unison they said "we are getting married" Sharon showed her left hand and pointed out the ring.

A mix of "oh my gods", "congratulations", "that is gorgeous", and "good jobs" filled the room.

/

About two hours later Andy and Sharon were left alone.

Andy watched Sharon clean up the kitchen for a few seconds before placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

She turned around in his arms and swung her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and she returned the favor. As their tongues connected the passion grew. Andy picked Sharon up and put her on the counter. He stood between her two legs and the kissing got heated. moans were exchanged as Andy's kisses traveled her neck.

Once they pulled away for air Sharon made a suggestion "Why don't we move this elsewhere."

"The couch? I have always wanted to do it on the couch."

Sharon shot him the famous Darth Raydor glare.

"Kidding" Andy joked before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

~TBC~


	3. Wedding plans

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. They really keep me going and make me really happy, please leave more. I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I am trying hard to get each chapter out relatively quickly. I don't want you guys to wait too long. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and reviews are what keep me going!**

/

Andy and Sharon had the house to themselves so they decided to have a pizza movie night. It was about 7 o'clock and they sat cuddled on the couch in front of the tv. Sharon had somehow convinced Andy to watch The Intern with her, but he didn't mind, he loved any movie with Robert De Niro.

"Hey sweetheart, I think we should set a date" Andy said moving to face Sharon. She gave him a small smile. "It's been almost 2 months and we really haven't talked about it, I don't wanna rush you but we aren't exactly spring chickens."

Sharon giggled. "I feel the same way, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to really think about it." Sharon apologized while keeping her head down and wiggling the beautiful ring that was on her finger.

"No, no it's not your fault and I was in no way trying to blame you. It's partly my fault too, I should've brought it up sooner. I guess I was just waiting for you."

"Aww Andy, I think we can agree that it is not either of our faults. We have been busy lately and planning a wedding wasn't exactly in the cards. But I agree and I think we should start planning, how about we start right now?"

"Sounds good to me, let me get a few pads of paper and some pens." And lifted the blanket off of him and headed to the kitchen.

"Here you go" Andy said as he gave a pad of paper and a pen to Sharon.

"Thank you, what do we do first?"

"Well I think that the date will have to be determined by our work schedules and that needs to be done at work or with Taylor."

"Agreed, so do we want to decide on who we want to come? We can make a list and then we could look at invitation ideas after" Sharon suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good, do we just wanna write down all the people we want and then decide it from there?"

"Ok let's get started."

About 30 minutes later Sharon looked up at Andy who was already looking at her, causing her to smile. "Done?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah you go first."

Sharon nodded and started with her list. "All of the kids, the squad, Andrea, Gavin, and that's all I got."

Andy laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll see." He didn't let her respond and he went on to share his list. "The kids, the squad (including Andrea), and my sponsor."

Sharon laughed, "That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah it how many peope is that?"

"Ok so I think it's about 30 people including plus ones." Sharon stated.

"That's good, we don't need anything big. I don't want some big extravagant wedding. I mean, unless you do?"

Andy laughed "No I don't want or need a big wedding, as long as I am with you i could be held in a zoo and I wouldn't care." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"Thank you Andy, I love you."

"I love you too"

/

 **Taylor's office**

"Congratulations you two, I am really glad you both are very happy. What can I do for you?"

Sharon exchanged a small surprise look at Andy and he returned it "Well we are starting to plan our wedding and we are trying to get invitations out so we were wondering if we arrange some sort of plan and date that everyone could take off for the wedding. We want it to be on a saturday so people don't have to miss work." Sharon said.

"Ok well I am glad you two have started planning, so how far ahead should i plan that date for?"

"Well we were thinking, August. That way we have enough time to plan and the weather would be the right temperature so the guests don't freeze or sweat to death." Andy joked.

"Well there's a staff bonfire on the 13th and a technology seminar on the 6th but both the weekend after that seem to be fine and both of still have all of your vacation days so we can plan that now too if you would like?"

"Sure, we really haven't talked about the honeymoon yet but i think 10 days would be fine, is that ok with you Andy?" Sharon changed her position towards Andy.

"Yeah whatever you want, I'm happy with anything." Andy replied with his signature smile.

"Great so you have the 20th of the 27th, whichever one is yours."

In unison Andy and Sharon agreed to the 20th. "20th" they stared at eachother and started to laugh. It was crazy sometimes how in sync they were.

"Well that's settled. I am happy for you two, now if you may excuse me I have a press conference to attend to."

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate it." Sharon smiled as she started to make her way towards the door.

"Yeah thank you Taylor, it means a lot." Andy added while following closely behind Sharon.

"No problem."

/

They were on their way home when Andy struck up a question. "So have you given any thought to where you wanna go for our honeymoon?" Andy asked placing his hand in hers.

Sharon smiled at his gesture "not really, I really want this to be a decision that we make together. I don't want to be that wife that just drags her husband everywhere, I want you to be there."

"Trust me I honestly don't care where go as long as it's not cold." Andy joked

Sharon laughed "I feel the same way."

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Andy asked.

"Ok, I have always wanted to go to Paris."

"Why haven't you?" Abdy questioned curiously.

"Jack wasn't really the romantic type and then we had the kids and life just got to hectic, I never had the time or anyone to go with."

"Well, now you have the time and someone to go with. It's settled, when we get home we are going to plan our honeymoon to Paris."

"Oh Andy, you don't have to. I know it's probably not the place you were hoping to go."

"Sharon, like I said before I don't care where we go. As long as you're happy and I am with you I don't care. We are going to Paris."

A tear slid down Sharon's cheek, no one has ever done this for her before. No one has ever put her needs before their own before.

"Sharon" Andy looked towards her. "There is no need to cry, we are getting married. Nothing to be sad about." Andy added after he wiped a tear from Sharon's cheek.

"It's not a sad cry Andy, it's a happy cry."

Andy laughed before pressing his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a while before Andy pulled away to take a breath.

"Paris it is" Sharon said excitedly.

/

 **TBC**


	4. Simple but Sexy

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I updated this story but I promise to try to put out chapters relatively soon. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!**

/

Sharon woke up up in Andy's arms. She loved waking up in his arms, she never felt so protected or loved as much as she felt when she would lay in Andy's arms. Soon after this thought Andy woke up, he sniffled his nose in her hair. She loved when he did that.

"Good morning beautiful" Andy smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetheart" Sharon said before placing a kiss on his lips. Andy gladly returned the gesture.

After a few second they pulled away and Andy began to speak "so what's on the 'to do list' for today?" There was only 3 months until the wedding and so much has to be done.

"Well today we are having everyone over for lunch, remember?" Sharon said as she pulled away from his embrace and made her way out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, that means I have to get ready now doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I am getting in the shower"

Andy quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Not without me you're not" he said wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist.

/

"This is really good Sharon, what is it?" Andrea asked.

"It's my homemade apple pie. Andy and I made it last night." Sharon replied.

"You're going to have to share this recipe with me"

Sharon nodded and then looked at Andy. They both looked around at the people all around the table. They then looked back at each other with that signature "look"

Sharon spoke up "Ladies could I have all of you join me on the balcony."

"Ok" Amy said before getting up and following Sharon outside.

"Fellas, would you guys follow me to the living room?" Andy asked, and without any comment everyone went where they were told.

"So I have to ask you guys something." Sharon started, after a few nods and "anythings" she continued. "Andrea, would you be my braid of honor?" Andrea almost bursted into tears. She wrapped her arms around Sharon and between sniffles replied "yes of course i would."

Sharon smiled "Thank you" Andrea pulled away. "Now onto my other business. Amy, Nicole, I would like you two and Emily to be my bridesmaids. I also want the boys to be the ring bearers, if that's ok with you" shortly after she stopped talking all three women wrapped their arms around Sharon. "Of course we will, it's an honor"

/

"So Rusty, I have to ask you something." Andy said rubbing his neck.

"Ok what?"

" I was wondering if you would be my best man along with your brother."

"Yes, I would love to Andy" Rusty replied giving Andy a hug.

Andy hugged him back "great kid, I am glad. Now, Tao, Sanchez and Buzz, would you guys like to be me my groomsmen?"

"Yeah, anything" Tao said. Leaving Buzz and Sanchez in agreement.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" Provenza exclaimed.

Sharon and the girls walked in at that exact moment. "Louie, sit down I need to ask you something."

"Not until I know what the hell is going on"

"Just sit" Andrea exclaimed.

Provenza sat. "So I have been thinking about this for a while, and I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" Sharon asked with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Provenza asked.

"Yeah, really. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, if i'm being honest here, I didn't really think you liked me. You know cause I have been nothing but an ass to you." Provenza lowered his head.

"Dam Patrice is making you soft." Andy joked.

"Shut up Andy" Provenza yelled, Sharon placed a hand on Andy's arm.

"Louie, that was then. Back then I probably would've hated me too. All is forgiven, so would you like to walk me down the aisle?" Sharon smiled.

"Yes, I would be honored."

/

"Can you get the door sweetheart, I think it's the girls?" Sharon called from the bathroom.

"Yes dear." Andy replied before answering the door. Sure enough it was Andrea,Amy, and Nicole at the door. Emily was busy at work and had a recital coming up so she couldn't leave for the fitting, but she agreed to facetime with her mother while she picked out her dress.

"I am in the bedroom." Sharon yelled.

"Ready?" Andrea asked.

"Yep, let's go." The four women walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Andy. "We are leaving now, I'll be home as soon as we are done" Sharon smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Ok, have fun. I love you,drive safe." Andy called after her as she grabbed her keys.

"I love you too, Andy." She said before leaving the condo.

/

"Hello, do you ladies have an appointment?"

"Uh, yes it's under Sharon Raydor"

"Oh yes, right this way. Who are these lovely ladies you have with you today?"

"This is Andrea, Amy, my soon to be step daughter Nicole, and on my phone is my daughter Emily. She's in London right now and she was unable to make the fitting."

"Aww thats so sweet, nice to meet you ladies. I am Violet, why don't we go back here and get you some champagne and get you started."

"Sounds good, thank you." Sharon smiled.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Uh, well I want a white dress and something with sleeves."

"Any preferences on the neckline?"

"Not really,but I don't want it to be too revealing."

"I think I have some back here, I will be right back."

"Ok, thank you."

/

Violet came back a little bit later with 6 choices. One was too flowy, and another was too lacy for her age, but the next one was perfect.

Sharon stood in white v neck wedding dress. From the top to her waist was lace along with the ¾ sleeves. The bottom was beautiful and simple. It was plain with a little bit of lace patterns scattered upon the bottom. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"It's amazing mom, I think it's beautiful! You look stunning."

Sharon turned towards the girls and replied to Emily "thank you honey, I really like it too. What do you guys think?"

"I think it is absolutely beautiful. You look amazing captain." Amy smiled in awh.

"Thank you Amy but call me Sharon please, you're going to be my bridesmaid. I think we passed the captain/lieutenant phase."

"You're right, sorry Sharon."

Sharon smiled "Nicole? Andrea?"

"I think it's perfect, you look gorgeous. Andy is a lucky man." Andrea smiled.

"I agree, it looks amazing on you Sharon. I am sure dad will love it, he loves you in anything trust me, ANYTHING"

Sharon giggled. "Thank you Nicole." Sharon blushed at the thought of Andy seeing her like this. He always made a point to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"I think this is the one."

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you liked it and you're reviews are always loved.


	5. Don't Tell Andy

**Hey everyone! I am so happy with how this story is coming along and I am so glad to have all you amazing people reading and reviewing! Thank you so much. I am planning on doing I think 3 more chapters. This chapter is gonna be a little out of character for some but I hope you can still enjoy it. I hope you guys continue reading, and keep up with those reviews! I love them.**

/

"Sharon, what time are you heading out?" Andy called from the bedroom.

"Around 3, what about you?" Sharon replied.

"I think 4, the boys are coming here to have a game of poker. What are you ladies up to?" Andy asked curiously while wrapping his arms around Sharon's waist.

"Andrea and Patrice set up a wine tasting, but that's all I know. I am not allowed to know the rest apparently."

"Hmmm interesting, don't get into too much trouble babe. I know how hyper you can get." Andy joked.

"Same goes for you, don't let the guys make you do anything stupid. And make sure to keep Rusty safe please."

"I always will." Andy replied before placing a kiss on her lips.

/

"Put this on" Andrea said as she gave Sharon a pink boua.

"Awh, you guys didn't have to do this" Sharon pleaded.

"But we wanted to." Patrice added, giving Sharon a smile.

"I wanna thank you again Patrice for officiating the wedding, it means alot to me and Andy that you will be the one marrying us."

"Of course, anything to help. I can't believe they have online classes for that." Patrice joked.

"You look so beautiful Shar." Gavin exclaimed, giving her a hug"

"Thank you Gavin"

"Party of 7 for Flynn" Sharon's Face lit up, she could wait to be Mrs. Sharon Flynn.

"Come on let's go" Emily said while looping her arm with her mother's.

"I am Jordan, I will be your wine server this evening. We have a wide variety of wines, ranging from red to white. Do you guys have any idea of what you might wanna try?"

"What would the soon to be Mrs. like to have?" Amy joked.

"Ohh, it's a bachelorette party I see, excuse me I will be right back."

About 20 minutes later Jordan came back. "Will you follow me?"

"Uh sure" Andrea replied as all the women began to get up.

As they walked outside to the deck a swarm of "awhs" and laughs were exchanged. They walked onto the deck and in front of them balloons spelling out Bride hung above a table with a collection of items, a few bottles of champagne, about 20 pink wine glasses sitting next to it, a sash writing "bachelorette" on it, and some party favors spread along the table.

"This is truly amazing." Sharon said.

"I can already tell, this is gonna be a fun night" Gavin joked.

"Put this on, pleaseee" Nicole begged as she grabbed the sash from the table.

"Ok, fine" Sharon agreed.

Then came the crowns, they were all gold except for one that was silver and wrote "bachelorette"

"There is a photo booth down the hall inside big enough to fit 20 people, if you guys would like" Jordan suggested.

"That's awesome, yeah let's do it" Emily cheered.

"Yeah let's go!" Sharon exclaimed.

To the left of the photo booth was a counter full of props, there was hats, wigs, glasses,and so much more.

Sharon put on a pair of big red glasses and a lei around her neck. While Andrea decked out in a pirate hat, a plastic hook for her hand and an eyepatch Nicole wore an afro and disco glasses. Emily wore a blonde wig, a bright blue boua, and a pair of sunglasses. Patrice and Amy twinned with a pair of googly eyed glasses but Amy wore a purple sparkly hat and held up a sign reading "I'm drunk". Patrice however held a blow up microphone in hand and a black mustache above her lip. Gavin wore mickey mouse ears and held a bow up guitar.

"You guys look….perfect. Are you guys ready for the first picture?"

"Yep" Amy replied as they all got into place. Sharon, Andrea and Emily were in the front while Amy, Nicole, Gavin and Patrice stood behind them.

"Next picture." Jordan announced. They all moved places and this one they made a have circle with their arms around each other, with Sharon in the middle

30 minutes later they were out of the photo booth and back on the deck enjoying a few glasses of champagne.

"You know that I am going to have to frame these now" Andrea teased.

"Don't worry after the honeymoon I will make copies for each of you. But these pictures are not to be seen by the men, ok?" Sharon joked.

"Ok deal." They all said in unison.

"What do you guys think they are doing right now?" Patrice asked.

"I am going to go with the safest answer and say that I don't wanna know" Nicole joked.

/

 **Meanwhile at the Bachelor party**

All 9 men sat around the table with cards in there hand.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" Mike asked Andy.

"How what's gonna go?" Andy questioned.

"You and the captain."

"Well I think it's gonna be what we make of it. I love her alot and I think she realizes the difference between me and Jack and so do I. I am no longer that shitty, drunk, husband that I once was to Nicole's mother. I am a changed man and I hope that I can stay that way. I plan on giving SHaron everything that Jack didn't or couldn't plus more. I think that we are in it for the long run and we are gonna have a lot more memories down the road."

"And you say Patrice is making me soft." Provenza laughed.

"She is making me soft, I am not afraid to be soft."

"Right" Provenza joked.

"Well I know what's not going to be soft" Ricky said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"This" Ricky said just before placing all his cards face up on the table.

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did that happen?" Andy exclaimed looking at Ricky's royal flush.

"Ye gods!" Provenza yelled.

"God dammit, are you serious?" Mike threw his cards up the air.

/

"So what's the plan after the honeymoon?" Nicole asked.

"We haven't talked about it too much, but we are thinking of buying a home together. We want something that's really the two of us and a place where we can form new memories instead revisiting the old."

"So how's your work life going to separate from your personal life now that you two will be married?" Andrea asked curiously.

Sharon took a sip of her wine before answering the question. "I don't honestly know to tell you the truth but i don't think it would be much different than now. We have done a pretty good job of keeping our private lives separate from our work ones, haven't we?" Sharon questioned.

"With no disrespect, no. But if we are being truly honest right now, we all thought you guys were dating a long time ago so.." Andrea stated.

"What? How long? I was married."

"Well you guys still flirted, went to the movies, had dinner and did almost everything a couple would do, but you know, without the benefits." Andrea added.

"Please stop." Emily and Nicole said in unison.

"I don't need to hear about my mom and Andy's benefits"

"Same here, keep it to yourself." Nicole joked.

/

"So now that I have had a few drinks in me I am bound to be more fun so let's go!" Andrea laughed.

Everyone went to their cars and followed Andrea, everyone knew what to expect but Sharon. 10 minutes they arrived at a club.

"Andrea? What are we doing here?" Sharon asked very confused.

"You'll see"

The bouncer at the door winked at the group of ladies/Gavin and then let them go.

They then walked into the big area full of people. There was no band, just a dj set up in the corner next to the stage. Below the stage was the main dance floor, where most people where. A bar was to the left of the stage and that's where Andrea led everyone.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Exclaimed Emily.

"Andrea, I think this is a little out of my comfort zone." Sharon admitted.

"It should be, you're getting married tomorrow, we are going to have a little fun."

"Lets hit the bar" Amy said happily.

Sharon went along despite not wanting to.

Andrea and Nicole ordered a Margarita, Gavin ordered a Pina Colada, Emily a Sangria, Patrice a Vodka Tonic and finally Andrea ordered Sharon a Martini.

"So seriously what are we doing here?" Sharon asked.

"Stop asking, we are here…" Andrea was soon interrupted by a tall handsome brown haired man.

"Excuse would you like to dance?" He asked Amy.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend."

"Lucky him"

Emily looked at the handsome man "but I don't"

He smiled and he held out his hand for Emily to take. As her led her to the dance floor she turned back to smile at the group.

After a few minutes Amy got up in front of the group. "We are here to celebrate Sharon and her no longer being able to do these sorts of things. And no I am not talking about your age keeping you from doing this, I am talking about you getting married tomorrow. So tonight we are going to party! Let's go to the dance floor!"

"Amen" Patrice yelled.

Surprisingly all the ladies gathered on the dance floor. They all took a few steps and a few jiggles every now and then but they started to party when their jam came on. "Teach me how to dougie" by Cali Swag District came on. Usually Sharon didn't listen to this kind of music but she was a little drunk and she was ready to have a good time and it was a good song. The whole group got in a line, Andrea and Gavin on each side of Sharon and Amy, Andrea, and Nicole on the outsides.

Sharon was dancing it out and the whole group was dancing perfectly. They were almost too into the music to hear the DJ.

"Damn you guys can still shake it, why don't you guys shake it up here?"

Sharon looked at Andrea and laughed. "Is he serious?"

Before Sharon and Andrea thought about an answer Nicole, Amy, Emily, Patrice and Gavin were dancing on the stage in front of everyone. Sharon exchanged looks with Sharon. Sharon didn't have a chance to process before Andrea made the decision for her and grabbed her and grabbed her upon the stage.

About 40 songs later everyone was tired. They stepped down from the stage and headed to the bar. Sharon was first to speak "Don't tell the guys"

/

 **TBC**


End file.
